


of wake-up calls and regrets

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [11]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hangover, Hungover Cormoran Strike, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Is everything okay? It’s nearly gone 10!”
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	of wake-up calls and regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Missed yesterday because it was my mom's birthday, so here's day 11 and I'll do day 12 later! Thanks for the well-wishes, we have all our utilities back now and it's so lovely.

Robin banged on the door. “Cormoran!”

He groaned. 

“Is everything okay? It’s nearly gone 10!”

“Fine,” he managed, mouth like cotton.

“Are you coming down? Our meeting’s in fifteen minutes.”

He tried to get up and failed.

“I’m coming in.”

Robin surveyed his prone, sheet-tangled form and sighed. “Are you hungover?”

“Nick’s birthday,” he said forlornly. 

“And I suppose you forgot we had a meeting today, hm?”

“Saturdays should be sacred,” he groused, keeping his eyes shut.

“But they’re not.” Robin took a calming breath. “If you come down there’s tea.”

“Thanks,” Cormoran said. “I’m up.”

“You’re not.”

“Stop looking!”


End file.
